Cuando el amor lo cambia todo
by Debeselis
Summary: Después de dos reparticiones, Feliks pensó que nada peor podía pasar. ¿Pero qué puede ser peor que separarse de la persona que uno más ama? LietxPol


Así era él. Podían quitarle todas sus tierras pero al fin y al cabo terminaba de llorar a las dos horas, porque creía que era inútil seguir lamentándose por algo que ya estaba perdido; y por eso le decían que era como un ave fénix, ya que parecía renacer, en este caso, de sus propias lágrimas. Sin embargo, por más inmortal e inflexible que parecía su alma ante las desgracias, había una cosa que podía más que él y que lo derrotaba contundentemente, y era una persona: un lituano.

Había sufrido dos reparticiones ya y sentía que nada podía irle peor a él y a su querida Rzeczpospolita a la que tanto amor le había entregado, más aún sentía que no podría detener el avance de los rusos hacia su mira más preciada. No, no era él: era su amigo; alguien que lo había acompañado fielmente y con quien había compartido una bella amistad: el lituano. Sí, ese jovencito había crecido junto con él y ambos habían compartido toda una vida juntos, no sería justo que los separaran por motivos tan egoístas y perversos; peor aún, ni siquiera tenían motivos.

Porque me ven tonto y débil será… -se decía el polaco revoleando los ojos con una mezcla de emociones, conteniendo esa agobiante sensación de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía miedo y que su país corría peligro, o tomar al lituano del brazo y correr juntos a quién sabe dónde, lejos del inminente campo de batalla. Pero no podía, ¡rayos que no podía! Era increíble la impotencia que sentía, que le oprimía el pecho y que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Pero habían llegado y la gente gritaba en polaco por las viejas calles de Varsovia, haciendo una cadena de anuncios y malos presagios que no tardaron mucho en invadir toda la ciudad, entregándose al pánico:

¡Los austríacos! –gritaban algunos, alarmados.

¡Los rusos, otra vez!

Pero todos temieron más cuando escucharon, como en un muy potente grito que resonó en varias calles, el nombre más temido:

¡Los prusianos… otra vez!

Era normal que los polacos los temieran, por algún motivo habían logrado convertirse en sanguinarios seres con salvajes ejércitos que atacaban lo primero que veían, cualquier cosa con tan de "engrandecer" su propio reino germánico de grandes y rubios hombres. Al menos eran sinceros con sus pretextos. Pero los polacos les temieron, por tercera vez.

En el palacio ya había llegado la noticia; unos soldados le avisaron a Feliks que volverían a invadir Polonia y que debería estar preparado para, al menos, reprimir algunos ejércitos, pero el joven estaba cada vez más confundido. La gente en la corte lo miraba expectante por momentos, pero se desesperaban al notar el nerviosismo enfermizo del polaco al aferrarse en su silla con increíble tenacidad, mirando a aquellos soldados inclinados ante él como vasallos.

E-esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –intentó articular- T-tipo que es la tercera vez que nos pasa, ¿por qué?...

¡Deje de pensar en eso! –le gritó un viejo noble de entre la multitud- ¡Si los prusianos vuelven estaremos totalmente perdidos!

¡Falta que nos echen de aquí y nos hagan hablar en alemán!

¡Eso no va a pasar! –gritó el joven polaco como pudo, intentando callar a la enfurecida pero asustada nobleza- Llamen a Liet, tipo que tiene que saber acerca de esto ahora mismo.

Un servidor salió a pasos rápidos fuera del gran salón y en unos minutos volvió acompañado del muchacho de cabello castaño, mirando algo inquietante a toda aquella concurrencia.

¡Liet! –gritó nuevamente el polaco, levantando el trasero de la silla- ¡tienes que esconderte, tipo que, ahora mismo!

El lituano quiso contestarle, pero la multitud se alzó con grandes vociferaciones.

¡Esto no tiene sentido!

¿¡Cómo puede velar por la seguridad de alguien que ni siquiera es polaco!

¡Echen a ese chico, la Mancomunidad ya no existe!

¡Ya basta! –gritó el polaco mirándolos totalmente enfurecido.- Ustedes serán polacos pero tipo que no tienen mejores derechos que él, ¡así que no se quejen! Además la Mancomunidad sigue en pie, a pesar de que nuestro imperio se vea repartido por tercera vez…

El lituano le sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándolo. Se sintió preocupado por él y por el destino que ambos deberían enfrentar y que seguramente no sería algo bueno. Pero se vio obligado a decirle algo que el polaco no quería escuchar, jamás, de parte suya:

Pelearé… Intentaré detener las tropas….

¡No! –le interrumpió el polaco con indignación- Son muchos, ¡tres imperios unidos contra nosotros, como la primera vez!

No importa, al menos podremos intentarlo una vez más.

Volvió a sonreírle y se fue, dando órdenes a sus soldados de prepararse y alistarse para la batalla, cosa que causó una horda de aplausos y vítores hacia el lituano que las ignoraba olímpicamente. Feliks se indignó aún más y trató de detener su alocada decisión cuando recibió otra noticia: las tropas estaban cerca del palacio.

¡Liet, tipo que no hay tiempo! ¡Ya están viniendo!

¿¡Qué! –exclamó el lituano mientras luchaba por vestirse rápidamente el uniforme, en su cuarto.- ¿Tan rápido ha sido? – notó que su amigo estaba empapado en sudor, caminando por toda la habitación a grandes zancadas con la mirada pensativa pero consternada, y no soportó verlo así.- Feliks, entiendo que estés nervioso, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo… -el polaco no dejaba de caminar- …Y que te protegeré, sin importar qué… -y siguió caminando- ¡Bueno, basta Feliks! Que me pones nervioso…

¡Perdón! ¿Es que no tengo motivos para estarlo?

Por supuesto que sí, pero todos te necesitan ahora.

El joven Toris se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos para buscar apaciguarlo con la tranquilidad que emanaba de él, sin embargo no hizo más que hacerlo llorar de impotencia, al no saber qué hacer ante una situación tan delicada que ponía en riesgo todo lo que él había mantenido hasta ese momento. Lo abrazó porque sabía que las palabras no servían de nada con el polaco de rubia cabellera; era bastante terco pero también sabía demostrar sus debilidades sin restricciones, lo que seguramente llegó a crear tantas reparticiones y la decadencia de Polonia. Pero era tan bueno, su tierno corazón y su extraña personalidad lo había cautivado inconscientemente desde el primer momento en que lo vio, exacerbando sus sentidos como nadie lo había hecho antes; y siempre le había demostrado una noble amistad, pero en el fondo le quería con toda su alma, mucho más que como un amigo: le quería como el "hombrecito" que era.

Escucharon un gran alboroto en el piso de abajo y ambos estremecieron: ya habían llegado las tropas enemigas. Se abrazaron con más fuerza, sintiéndose presas del miedo que siempre habían intentado controlar, que al menos les habían enseñado a controlar, como guerreros que eran. Pero el lituano lloró por primera vez, en los hombros del polaco, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de frustración al no poder proteger a su querido compañero que temblaba como una hoja alrededor de sus brazos, cual pájaro herido en resguardo de una delicada ramita.

Feliks… -le susurró al oído, mirando de reojo la puerta- No temas, yo estoy aquí. Te voy a proteger, ya te lo había dicho recién. –lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a cantarle por lo bajo una suave canción lituana, mientras acariciaba su cabello e intentaba calmarse él mismo de los disturbios y la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo en todo el palacio. El polaco siguió llorando, aunque logrando relajarse un poco ante la reconfortante voz del joven que le seducía sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta que terminó cerrando los ojos por un momento, apreciando aquel dulce momento.

Luego se miraron y nada más hacía falta; el tiempo corría y ellos dos estaban en la punta de la cornisa, a punto de caer, y lo único que necesitaban era…

La puerta hizo un estruendo que los volvió a estremecer, mirando con terror hacia la entrada que estaba siendo sacudida con fuerza desde el otro lado. El polaco gritó y Toris le tapó la boca rápidamente, acercándose junto con él hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines traseros.

Esa voz… -dijo un sujeto al otro lado de la puerta con voz socarrona- ¡Es él! Sigan, ¡rompan esta puerta!

Feliks palideció al reconocer aquella voz y se aferró con fuerza a Toris.

Es Gilbert, tipo que me ha reconocido… -susurró el polaco con tristeza, ahogando gemidos en el pecho del lituano que no sabía qué hacer.

Feliks… -se dio la vuelta para mirar por fuera de la ventana y observó que en un costado había una vieja enredadera de gruesos tallos.- Tienes que irte.

¿¡Qué! No… Tipo que no me voy sin…

¡Tienes que hacerlo! –le dijo al notar como la puerta se rendía ante la enorme presión que ejercían desde el otro lado- No queda más tiempo… -le señaló la enredadera- Admito que es algo peligroso, pero al menos no te verán.

¿Y qué hay de ti? –le preguntó suplicante el polaco, tomándolo de la ropa para tratar de nunca alejarse de él- Ven conmigo…

El lituano le miró acongojado pero no podía obviar las responsabilidades que Feliks desde un primer momento declaró jamás realizarlas, y le dolía mucho pensar que eso significaría un réquiem que los separaría, quién sabe, por el resto de sus vidas.

Dije que te protegería, y esa promesa la voy a cumplir cueste lo que me cueste… -le miró a los ojos con decisión, aunque sonriéndole tristemente.- No me protestes más porque vas a hacer lo que te digo, ¿sí?

No pudo evitar llorar al ver la colosal tristeza que salían de aquellos ojos anegados en lágrimas que el polaco propiciaba mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte a él, implorándole con la mirada.

No, no me dejes… Si algo malo tiene que pasar, quiero estar contigo o no lo soportaría… -y los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando.

Feliks, si a ti te pasara algo, en mi presencia… eso sí que no lo soportaría. Feliks, por favor… -de repente sintió la puerta caer de un estrépito en el piso, dejando ver un gran ejército abarcando toda la entrada y las escaleras con espadas y fusiles, que gritaba triunfante ante la desgraciada pareja.

¡Los hemos encontrado, a Polonia y a Lituania! –decían en alemán varios soldados que alzaban sus armas en señal de victoria.

Entró a la habitación un sujeto de ojos que llameaban como el fuego y cabello totalmente pálido, grisáceo, que se paseó por algunos rincones con la mirada atenta hasta llegar al polaco con una expresión de cruel alegría y regocijo, tomándolo del mentón y clavándole la mirada, sonriendo con malicia.

Genial… Desde ahora dejas de ser un estorbo, y todo será mío finalmente. –miró alrededor con sorna y notó la mirada encendida del lituano, que ignoró tranquilamente- Este castillo es muy bonito, sin embargo lo voy a tirar abajo, porque no me sirve de nada. –se apartó de él obviando el terror que se manifestaba en el rostro del rubio para mirar al lituano, pero tomó coraje desde lo más inédito y profundo de sí, levantando los hombros con impotencia.

¡Tipo que a Liet no me lo tocas!

El prusiano lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, fingiendo miedo, y luego se echó a reír con descaro, acompañado de sus soldados que hicieron bullicio con sus risas.

¡Esto es gracioso! –se volvió hacia él, haciendo que al polaco se le erizara la piel- Se ve que nunca aprendes, querido inútil, así que me tomé la molestia de traerte un "correctivo" adecuado para ti… -se alejó a grandes pasos y ordenó a sus soldados que se apartaran del dintel para dejar pasar a alguien que se hallaba escondido entre la multitud, y su rostro apareció como una maldición sobre el polaco y el lituano que se apartaron, abrazados, como si hubieran visto al demonio mismo. El prusiano rió con sorna.

Así es, Feliks, ¿por qué no saludas a Iván? El me dijo que te extrañaba mucho…

Yo no dije eso. –sentenció el ruso sonriendo dulcemente- Yo dije que lo extrañaba a él. –apuntó con su dedo índice al castaño que miraba entre confundido y trastornado, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar aquellos ojos violáceos posarse por primera vez en los suyos. Feliks sintió que eso era aún peor, y no pudo evitar callarlo.

¡No, a él no! ¡No pienso dejar que lo toquen! –gritó con impotencia, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Es suficiente, -dijo el prusiano- de todos modos ya sabías que este momento llegaría. Iván, enséñale de una vez por todas.

El ruso sonrió como un niño y sacó una daga de su largo abrigo, acercándose peligrosamente al polaco que miraba horrorizado el arma blanca; sin embargo, por algún motivo que no podía entender, se puso delante del lituano y extendió los brazos, mirándolo decidido pero sin poder ocultar el miedo que lo embargaba. El joven báltico gritó y lo abrazó por detrás, llorando en su hombro. No podía más, no podía seguir viendo a su querido amigo sufrir de esa manera, pero el querer sacrificarse por él era demasiado, y no pudo contenerse. Le oprimió el estómago y, antes de que llegara el ruso hacia ellos, le besó en el cuello con todo el amor que podía darle en ese momento y le susurró al oído con un hilo de voz: -Te amo.

El polaco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque sintió como un puntapié lo tiraba de bruces al suelo; se incorporó luego de unos segundos y notó que todo se había silenciado de repente, y levantó la mirada para observar al lituano delante suyo, apretando los puños con fuerza y mirando decidido al ruso que lo miraba entre inquietante y excitado.

Llévenme a mí si quieren, pero a Feliks ni lo toquen… -dijo con una seriedad admirable, mirando fijamente al ruso y al prusiano que parecían no reaccionar todavía ante la propuesta. Por último, el germano se dio la vuelta revoleando su mano con indiferencia.

Como quieras entonces. Iván, te lo puedes quedar si quieres, Toris siempre me ha dado muchos problemas así que haz lo que te dé la gana con él…

¡Qué bien…! –exclamó el albino, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, pero sin dejar de sonreír- Serás todo mío, ¡cómo he estado esperando este momento! –el lituano intentó apartarse involuntariamente de él por simple repulsión, pero sentía como si hubiera hecho un pacto con Satanás y no podía dar un paso para atrás, sin embargo detrás suyo estaba el motivo que lo impulsó a eso, aferrándose a sus pies, implorando en lágrimas una última esperanza.

¡No Liet, por favor no te vayas! –se incorporó con rapidez y lo abrazó, interponiéndose entre él y el ruso.- Yo también Liet, y mucho, totalmente… -le dijo entre sollozos, besándolo luego en los labios con toda la fuerza que podía tener. Pero el ruso enfureció de celos y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de nuevo con violencia.

Tonto, ¿no ves que ahora es mío?

Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación, haciendo que el lituano mirara hacia atrás con dolor, despidiéndose del polaco con la mirada mientras éste yacía en el suelo con el rostro pálido e invadido en lágrimas, intentando decirle con los labios que todo estaría bien, y que lo amaba con toda su alma, así hasta desaparecer del palacio, de la Mancomunidad, de Polonia, y olvidar desde ese momento toda libertad soñada y vivida.


End file.
